Inuyasha and Kagome: Changing
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha still hasn't told Kagome he loves her! A new enemy comes to challenge the group's happy life... Who is it? read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Inuyasha in any way. It belongs to the creators. I may wish I did, but -sadly- I don't.

**Chapter 1**

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were watching their screaming friends from a distance. They knew better than to sit too close. Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting again. This was a daily recurrence for the group.

It was two years after they had killed Naraku. It had been three since the group of unlikely companions had found each other and little has changed since then. The things that did change was Miroku and Sango's relationship. Miroku and Sango were married and expecting their first child. She was five months pregnant.

"Oh, so you could go off with Kikyo and flirt with her, but I can't just talk to Koga!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha . Of course she knew that Inuyasha hadn't seen Kikyo for a long time but she just thought it was so unfair that Inuyasha was mad that she _talked _to Koga.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled after Kagome, who was stomping back to the bone eaters well.

"I'm going home!"

"Get back here you stupid wench!"

Kagome's fists balled up. She turned around. Inuyasha knew this look in Kagome's eyes.

'_**Oh shi**_**-' **Inuyasha didn't get to think the rest.

"SIT!" The beads on Inuyasha's neckless glowed and pulled him to the ground face forward, into the dirt. _Thud._

"Damn. What was that for?"

"I hate you! You stupid hanyou!" Kagome turned and stalked off to the well.

Inuyasha was frozen in place. The spell wore off, but he was unable to move.

'_**Is that what she really thinks of me? Does she really hate me?' **_Inuyasha felt his heart ache. He watched her back as she stalked off. He loved the young miko that had the power to make him 'sit.' He loved everything about her, her eyes, her smile, her warmth in which she takes everything and everyone in.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, they saw Inuyasha's distress. Shippo was worried, he was wondering if his adoptive mother would ever come back this time. He knew Inuyasha would go and get her in a day or two.

Inuyasha got to his feet, he looked at his friends, his family, then looked away and ran off to his favorite tree to think.

**Kagome's time**

'_**I can't believe him! He's such a jerk! He's so jealous!' **_Kagome was so furious she almost ran into Sota.

"Oh, Sota, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"Hey, Sis. Where's Inuyasha?"

"Ugh!" Kagome screamed. She stomped off into the house and up to her bedroom. She flopped down onto her bed, her face into the pillow.

Sota knew why Kagome was in this mood. Inuyasha and Kagome had another fight. Sota didn't know why Inuyasha didn't claim her yet. They had been trying to find the Sacred jewel shards for a little more than three years and Sota knew that Inuyasha and Kagome loved each other close to the beginning.

Kagome knew she shouldn't have called Inuyasha what she did. She felt horrible now for saying it. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, but she was still too angry to go back. She decided to stay in her time for another day and maybe go to school tomorrow. Then she remembered that today was Friday.

Kagome sighed. _**'Inuyasha you are so stupid. Can't you see that I don't love Koga, that I love you? You are so insecure, you're such an idiot. I wish you would just see how much I care for you.'**_

Kagome got to her feet and went downstairs to the family room. Her mother was in the kitchen making dinner. Her mother heard Kagome in the family room.

"Hello, Kagome, dear. I wasn't expecting you home today. Is everything okay?" her mother called out to her.

"Everything's okay mom, me and Inuyasha just got into another fight," Kagome reassured her mother.

She worried that Inuyasha would never forgive her. She saw that she hurt him when she said those words. She was going to settle for a little bit to calm down and for Inuyasha also to calm down also. He was probably upset with her.

**Inuyasha's time**

Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree thinking about his and Kagome's fight earlier. He was worried that Kagome didn't love him. He couldn't stop thinking about what she said to him.

**_Flashback**_

"_Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled after her. Kagome was stomping back to the bone eaters well._

"_I'm going home!"_

"_Get back here you stupid wench!"_

_Kagome's fists balled up. She turned around. Inuyasha knew this look in Kagome's eyes._

'_**Oh shi-' **__Inuyasha didn't get to think the rest._

"_SIT!" the beads on Inuyasha's neckless glowed and pulled him to the ground face forward, into the dirt. _Thud_._

"_Damn. What was that for?" _

"_I hate you! You stupid hanyou!" Kagome turned and stalked off to the well._

_Inuyasha was frozen in place. The spell wore off, but he was unable to move_

_**Flashback ends**_

"_I hate you! You stupid hanyou!" _Her words echoed through his head.

'_**Does she really hate me? Does she really think I'm a stupid hanyou?' **_Inuyasha had asked these questions to himself after she had said them. _**'She once told me she loved me as a half demon. Does she still? Or has she given up on me? On a future with me and her?' **_Inuyasha needed to talk to someone. The only person he could talk to was Miroku, since he doesn't like all the other guys he met. He could talk to Shippo, but he was too young to have experience with women yet. So the only person he could talk to was Miroku. Inuyasha sighed and jumped down from his branch.

Inuyasha found Miroku with Sango and Shippo at the lake. Sango was playing with Shippo and Miroku was quietly watching.

"Miroku, could I talk to you? Alone," Inuyasha said in his normal tone. It sounded like a growl.

"Sure, Inuyasha," Miroku said coolly. He kissed Sango on the lips quickly. Inuyasha was already walking away. Miroku sighed and quickly got up and followed Inuyasha, who was stalking off into the forest.

Inuyasha stopped a little ways into the trees, he turned and face Miroku. Miroku stopped walking when he was a two feet away from Inuyasha, then he sat down and crossed his legs. Inuyasha did the same.

"Inuyasha, what is this about?"

Inuyasha thought he would be comfortable talking to Miroku, but now that he was talking to him his cheeks got warm. He didn't answer yet.

Miroku wondered why Inuyasha was blushing. He could imagine why Inuyasha had a reason to blush. The only time Miroku saw his half demon best friend blush was when he let something slip when he was talking to Lady Kagome, his other good friend.

"Do you know if Kagome hates me? How do I tell her?" Inuyasha finally said.

"Inuyasha , you must be blind to not see that Kagome loves you. And you should tell her in your own way. Not that I wouldn't help you because I will, but my way might get you slapped."

"Heh," Inuyasha answered. The monk was known to get slapped very day.

"Inuyasha, I think you should just tell her, just blurt it out. They are only words, after all."

Inuyasha gave Miroku a nervous look. "I don't _know_ how to say them."

"Inuyasha , you mean you've _never_ told anyone you loved them?" Miroku was astonished.

Inuyasha shook his head, not looking at the monk.

"Well then, we have a lot of work to do."

Author's note: I'll post the second chapter soon! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha. It is owned by its rightful creators.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome woke at around noon. She went downstairs into the kitchen to get something to eat. She didn't even pay attention to what she was eating. She was too worried.

'_**Will Inuyasha come today? Will he come after me like he always does? Should I go there?' **_She was so worried that she didn't notice the note on the refrigerator from her mother.

Kagome,

Sota, Grandpa and I went to the market for the day, for groceries. You'll be alone until about four.

Love, mom

'_**Great, I'm alone for the whole day. I wonder if Inuyasha will come. I might as well just sit and do some homework while I'm alone.' **_Kagome sighed.

Kagome did her homework for the rest of the afternoon. She finished her homework by three-thirty.

**Inuyasha's time**

Miroku and Inuyasha were talking - well teaching Inuyasha how to say 'I love you' - from yesterday night then early this morning until now. It was a little after the afternoon.

Miroku had gotten irritated with Inuyasha because Inuyasha would choke on the word _love_. So Miroku had Inuyasha say the word _want _instead.

"If you say 'I want you' it's the same thing as saying 'I love you' but without using the word 'love.'"

So I could just say 'I want you' to Kagome?" Inuyasha could say this easily because it didn't seem like saying, 'I love you.'

"Not really. It's a little bit different than 'I love you.' It just says that you like her but it could change."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled.

"Okay! Fine, I lied. You have to say, 'I love you.' If you really do love Kagome, then you'll find your own way to tell her."

Inuyasha sighed. He was dying to see Kagome, to tell her that he was sorry for starting that stupid fight. He was very nervous to tell Kagome that he loved her, though. He was thinking about not doing it.

"Miroku, I'm gonna go to Kagome's time now, so you go hang out with Sango and Shippo."

Miroku nodded and got up and started walking back to the village. Inuyasha started running to the bone eater's well. When he got there he jumped in and climbed out into Kagome's time.

Inuyasha could smell Kagome up in her room. Inuyasha jumped up into the tree outside her window and watched her, she was doing homework.

About an hour later Kagome was finished and she got up and walked downstairs. Inuyasha saw his chance and went downstairs and knocked on her door. Normally, he'd just walk in, but he wanted to get Kagome to like him more.

Kagome was surprised, she wasn't expecting anyone and Inuyasha would just come in. She opened the door and froze in shock. It was Inuyasha!

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry for saying that to you! I didn't mean it!" When Kagome said this she threw herself at Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Now that Inuyasha was here, in front of Kagome, his stomach did flips. his knees started to shake. The idea of telling Kagome terrified him now that he was in front of her.

"Kagome, I'm the one who should apologize. I started the fight in the first place. I didn't mean to get angry."

Kagome knew the word wasn't _angry_ it was _jealous_. But Inuyasha didn't want to tell Kagome that and Kagome was wondering _why_ Inuyasha was jealous. He still loved Kikyo.

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and stepped back she was going into the kitchen to get something to eat for her and, now, Inuyasha. She open the pantry and pulled out a bag of chips for Inuyasha and a granola bar for herself.

Kagome handed her friend the bag and he took it and gladly ate it. While she was eating she remembered that she forgot her bag in the Feudal era. But she already had come back the day before yesterday to get supplies so they didn't need any more.

Kagome decided to wait for her mother to get home so that she could say goodbye. Kagome only had a half an hour so she sat down and watched some t.v. Inuyasha joined her.

When Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather came home they were still on the couch. Kagome's mom put the groceries down and came into the family room.

"Time to go, Kagome?" she guessed.

Kagome nodded. She got up and gave her mother a hug. "Bye, mom." Kagome dropped her arms and Inuyasha and her walked out to the well.

Kagome jumped in first, shortly followed by Inuyasha who was nervous about what he was going to say to Miroku.

'_**I can't say that I chickened out! I'll have to do my best to not end up with Miroku alone. I don't know if I can tell Kagome.'**_

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and him and Kagome walked to the village.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were outside Sango and Miroku's hut. When Shippo saw Kagome he jumped into her arms.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"Hi, Shippo!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku called.

Inuyasha didn't look at his friend, he felt his cheeks warm. Miroku saw the hanyou blushing and guessed that he didn't tell Kagome. Kagome was pulled away by a hobbling Sango into the trees.

"Something's up with Miroku and Inuyasha," Sango said.

"What?"

"Well, yesterday Inuyasha asked Miroku if he could talk to him alone. Then Miroku and Inuyasha were gone the rest of the night. Until about maybe late into the night Miroku came back to the hut."

"That's weird..."

"Then they were gone until the afternoon and Miroku came back, then just now Inuyasha came back with you."

"Um... maybe it's about the jewel shards, you know we're still trying to find them."

"Yeah, it's probably nothing. I'll tell you, being pregnant is hard on the nerves and emotions."

Kagome just smiled at her best friend. They started to walk back to the guys.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were not talking. Inuyasha's face was red and Shippo and Miroku were looking confused at the blushing hanyou. Inuyasha was looking at the ground away from Shippo and Miroku.

Kagome started to cook dinner for the group to ease the tension. Inuyasha goes into his normal area; up in a tree, and Sango started helping Kagome cook. Miroku and Shippo just sat down.

It was a quiet evening, they ate in silence and then went to bed.

Sango and Miroku went into their hut with Kirara. And Kagome went into the hut that was made for her when she first came to the Feudal era. Shippo lived in the hut with her. Kagome had told Inuyasha that he could also sleep in her hut but he slept in a tree not very far away from Kagome's hut.

Tomorrow morning the group was going to leave for the village that they heard had a demon threatening it. The rumor was that the demon had a sacred jewel shard.

Inuyasha didn't go to sleep right away. He was worried that he missed his chance to tell Kagome.

'_**I can't take it anymore! I have to tell her. Maybe if I plan out what I'm gonna say in my head.'**_

Inuyasha fell asleep quite quickly while trying to figure out what he was going to say.

The next morning when everyone was awake they started off. Kirara carried Sango. She got tired easily anymore. Miroku was being a little over-concerned. Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting and Kagome was watching everyone fight in amusement. She felt so different that she was the one watching the fights instead of fighting in one.

That was at first, then she started to get annoyed. She huffed a sigh and stomped forward. Inuyasha and Shippo stopped fighting and looked at Kagome walk up to the front of the group. Inuyasha followed her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

Inuyasha didn't like seeing Kagome mad, he wanted to make her smile. He poked her side. She jumped away and looked at Inuyasha and smiled, she appreciated that he was trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

She wrapped an arm around him. Inuyasha froze for a moment. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Heh," he mumbled.

They started to come near the village. Sango and Miroku stopped fighting and Shippo was seated next to Sango on Kirara.

They entered the village and were greeted by the rulers of the village.

"Hello, we are here to help with the demon problem. I am a monk and my friends here are a priestess, a half demon, and a fox demon."

"Oh! This way! We must find a way to thank you. We will have you a feast. But first you must kill the demon."

"Can you tell us a little bit about it?" Miroku asked.

"Well, it comes a twilight and kills some of the villagers. It is an ogre."

"Hmm.. I guess we have a long wait ahead of us, then." Miroku went back to Sango. Inuyasha saw his chance. They had a long wait, so he took it.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" Inuyasha's voice was hoarse. His stomach did little flips.

"Um... Okay."

Inuyasha started to walk down a narrow path. Kagome cautiously followed him. He slowed so that she was walking alongside of him. He stopped walking and faced her. Inuyasha started blushing. Kagome was awe struck. She rarely saw him blush.

Inuyasha's stomach did flips again. "Kagome.... I..... um... have... something ..to tell... you."

"You can just tell me, Inuyasha. I'm right here, facing you."

Inuyasha blushed deeper. "Yeah, I know. I..." Inuyasha was moving closer to Kagome. Her breathing quickened. Inuyasha placed his hands in Kagome's waist. She froze. He was leaning down so that their lips were inches apart. Inuyasha wanted to see if Kagome would push him away. He was so happy that she didn't. He pressed his lips against her's. Inuyasha pulled back a little bit.

"Kagome, I love you."

Kagome hugged him and kissed him back.

"I'll love you forever."

***** Author's note: this is the 2nd chapter!!! I hope you liked it! I don't know when I'll have the 3rd chapter. Please review!!!! =]


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here's the 3rd chapter!!!!! =]

**Chapter 3**

Shippo and Miroku were in the bushes watching this little display of emotions from Inuyasha.

"Don't you still love Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Heh. I haven't seen Kikyo in a long time. I've chosen you. Nobody's smile can pierce me like yours does."

Miroku was happy for his friends. Shippo was happy for them also, but he was afraid Inuyasha was going to hurt Kagome again like he has done so many times before.

'_**Can't Inuyasha see that every time they get into a fight it hurts Kagome more? And when he runs after Kikyo. Then there is the time when Inuyasha chose Kikyo over Kagome. Oh, be quiet Shippo! Can't you be happy for them?'**_

Shippo sighed. He blushed as he watched Inuyasha and Kagome kiss again. Miroku was slowly moving away from the bush, back to the village. Shippo followed.

Miroku sighed when he got back to Sango, he was worried about her and the baby. Sango was real moody lately and she was always tired. She was sleeping now, not soundly because when Miroku walked into the hut she stirred and looked up at him smiling.

"How are you feeling, Sango?" he asked. He walked over to her and put his hand in her's.

She squeezed it. "I'm a bit hungry."

Miroku smiled back. "I'll go get you something then."

Miroku went back outside. He went to Kagome's bag and pulled out the food for Sango. Kagome had started to bring fruits and vegetables and healthy foods for Sango. He brought the healthy foods to Sango.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and put something small in it. Kagome opened her hand and saw a gold ring. The ring had one big diamond set in the middle of the gold and tiny diamonds around it. She realized that it was an engagement ring.

"Inuyasha...."

"It was my mother's, my father gave it to her. They didn't get.... married.... but he had claimed her. He had this made for her." Before Inuyasha's mother had died she had given him the ring, to remember her. Inuyasha had failed to mention the conversation he had with her mother. He had asked her if she knew how people claim the ones they love in Kagome's time. She had told him all about marriage and engagement. She had also brushed a subject Inuyasha didn't want to relive. It had him blushing bright red whenever he looked at Kagome or her mom for a solid week. He asked that question a couple of months ago.

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I _love_ it. It's so beautiful!" Kagome threw her hands around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist. After a moment - too soon for Inuyasha - she pulled away.

"So does this mean we're getting _married_?" she asked.

"Only if you.... put it on your finger.... if you don't _want_.... to get married... to me... I'm not forcing you."

Kagome slid the ring on her left ring finger.

"I _want_ to get married to you." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they started to walk back to the village together.

When Miroku and Shippo saw Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands they were not surprised. Sango, however, was every surprised. She stopped eating and stared. She hobbled over to Kagome and pulled her by the hand away from the group. When they were out of earshot from the demons and monk Sango spoke.

"What happened between you and Inuyasha ?"

Kagome showed Sango the ring. Sango gaped.

"Inuyasha.... he...?"

"Inuyasha gave me the ring, we're getting married."

It was getting dark. Sango was speechless.

Kagome was worried about Sango's silence. She was worried about the baby.

"Sango are you okay? Calm down, the stress isn't good for you. Breath."

Sango took a deep breath. "Thanks, Kagome."

"You're welcome, Sango."

"So, I guess we will have to plan a wedding soon, huh?" Sango said as the started to walk back to the group.

"Yeah, after I graduate in two months. I'll have you as the maid of honor, for the wedding here."

"I think I'll still be pregnant, right?"

"I _think_ so. You're five months now, so in two, you'll be at least seven."

"You'll make a perfect and beautiful bride. And I still love you much for being my maid of honor at Miroku and my wedding." Sango gave Kagome a hug.

There was a high, piercing scream.

Kagome pulled back quickly, alarmed.

"Sango, stay here, stay hidden." Kagome ran off to the village.

Inuyasha was thrown against a tree.

"Dammit."

The ogre was stalking over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha got to his feet and pulled out Tetsusiga. Then Kagome came running into the scene.

"Kagome, where's Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Don't worry, Miroku. She's safe," Kagome promised.

Miroku nodded, he would trust Kagome with his life and Sango's. Inuyasha attacked the ogre.

"Where is Shippo?" Kagome called.

"Don't worry, Lady Kagome, Shippo is safe as well."

"Hey! Stop your chattin' and give me some help!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome pulled out an arrow and loaded it into the bow. She pulled back, aimed, and released. It hit the ogre and the ogre roared in pain. Miroku swung his staff at the ogre and cut its arm. Inuyasha came at him with Tetsusiga and finished the ogre off. The dead body fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Heh, that was too easy," Inuyasha grunted.

Sango came hobbling out of the forest.

"Miroku!" she cried and hugged him.

There were happy shouts that the demon was dead. Kagome started to look for the Sacred jewel. When she found it, she picked it up and purified it, it glowed. She put it in a tiny jar she kept the shards in. Shippo came out of the hut he was in.

"Kagome!" He leaped into her arms.

"Shippo! You're okay?" Shippo nodded. Kagome hugged the small fox demon to her.

The leader of the village came to them.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you!" the man cried. "This way! We will show you to your sleeping quarters. Tomorrow we will throw you a feast!" The man lead the group to two different huts. Sango and Miroku went in the first hut, closes to the village, because it would be easier for Sango. Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha went in the second one. Kagome put her stuff down and she and Sango were going to find somewhere to bathe. Shippo went with them and the guys waited.

When they were done bathing Sango went into her hut with Miroku and went to sleep. Kagome sat down with Shippo and laid him in her lap. She started humming and stroking his hair.

Inuyasha sat across from them, against the wall. He was watching how well she was at being a mother.

'_**She makes a perfect mother. Just look at how she treats Shippo, just like her own. She would treat **_**our**_** child like that. She's so caring.' **_

After Shippo was asleep she carefully set him in the bed next to her and tucked him in. She caught Inuyasha watching her. She stopped and cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She turned and started to climb into the bed she sat on while humming to Shippo. She crawled under the blankets. Inuyasha watched her all the while she did this. He stayed where he was.

"Inuyasha?"

***Author's note: That's the 3rd chapter!! I would like to thank my friend Kagome Yasha for helping me figure out how to spell Tetsusiga and other of the characters' names and other Inuyasha names. Also, I thank you for the reviews from those of you who have reviewed [ you know who you are] thanks! And I will have the 4th chapter posted as soon as I can.

–BlackRose


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's note: This is the 4th chapter.

_Previously_

_She turned and started to climb into the bed she sat on while humming to Shippo. She crawled under the blankets. Inuyasha watched her all the while she did this. He stayed where he was._

"_Inuyasha?"_

**Chapter 4**

"Yeah?"

"You look uncomfortable. Maybe you could sleep on one of the beds."

"There is only two beds and you and Shippo should use them," he said.

"Well, there's this bed, that is big enough for two. You and I can share... If you want to."

"Why.... would you want.... to share with me?" Inuyasha asked not looking at Kagome. He was blushing. Kagome couldn't see in the darkness of the room.

"Inuyasha, we're getting married." He could tell she was rolling her eyes.

He blushed deeper.

'_**Oh... right.'**_

"Come on. Don't be shy." She was smiling he could hear it in her voice.

Inuyasha finally got up and crawled under the blankets with Kagome. She scooted over to him and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. Inuyasha's breath sped up. She started to stoke the side of his neck with her index finger. His stomach felt knotted. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. He wanted her close to him. He thought it felt _right._

He felt her lips press against his neck. He caught his breath.

'_**What is she doing?' **_

When Kagome kissed his neck she felt him tense. She smiled and kept stroking the side of his neck.

Inuyasha heard when Kagome's breath slowed and she fell asleep. Her finger stopped moving on his neck. His stomach unknotted. Eventually Inuyasha fell asleep as well.

*When Kagome woke up she was still in Inuyasha's arms. He was still asleep and still had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Kagome smiled. She looked at Shippo, he was still sleeping and he had his mouth slightly open. The sun was just coming up.

Inuyasha stirred, he sucked in a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open

"Kagome?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm right here."

Inuyasha's golden eyes met Kagome's chocolate brown. He smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," Kagome responded.

Inuyasha brushed her cheekbone with his fingertips. She blushed. Kagome was so amazed at how _loving_ Inuyasha could be. She never thought he could be this nice for a long period of time.

Inuyasha wanted to kiss Kagome. He started to lean forward, but Shippo woke up.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? What's going on?" Shippo realized what was going on. He woke up when Inuyasha were about to kiss. Shippo blushed at the same time Inuyasha and Kagome did.

"Inuyasha?" They heard Miroku call. Inuyasha jumped out of the bed and went to the door. Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome were still blushing. Inuyasha opened the door for Miroku and Sango. Miroku saw his three companions blushing and smiled. He knew something had happened between Inuyasha and Kagome. He decided to ask Inuyasha. Inuyasha would not answer and blush if something did happen.

"So, Inuyasha, _how_ did you sleep?" Miroku was still smiling.

Inuyasha heard the double meaning in Miroku's voice. Inuyasha growled at Miroku. He also blushed deeper. Miroku laughed, he was right. Sango was smiling at Kagome, she was going to ask her best friend what she and Miroku interrupted. Kagome looked at the wooden floor, still blushing. Inuyasha interrupted the awkward silence.

"Come on, let's go to the village," Inuyasha growled.

The group started toward the village. Miroku and Sango were holding hands and Inuyasha and Kagome were still blushing. Inuyasha was in the front of the group and Kagome was in the back, her arms around herself. She was hurt that Inuyasha wouldn't look at her or speak to her after Miroku and Sango had come into the hut. She felt tears come to her eyes. Inuyasha smelt the salt water. He stopped walking. The group stopped walking.

"Inuyasha is something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Heh. You guys go ahead. I'll meet you at the village."

The rest of the group started walking again. When Kagome started to walk past Inuyasha, he caught her arm.

"Kagome... Are you okay?" Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha. She was trying to hold her tears in. She looked at the ground.

Inuyasha pulled her to him, he encircled her in his arms. She couldn't hold in her tears any longer, they fell down her face. She buried her face in Inuyasha's robe.

"Kagome, please talk to me."

"Why did you stay away from me?" Her brown eyes flashed to his face. They were still full of tears.

"I... I don't know. Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome. They both pulled away at the same time, to breath. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, she grabbed his hand and they started to walk to the village.

At the entrance to the village Inuyasha turned to Kagome and wiped away the last of her tears.

Miroku saw Inuyasha and Kagome walk into the village.

"There you are! We were a little worried," Miroku called. Miroku also saw Kagome and Inuyasha holding hands again. Miroku noticed something shiny on Kagome's left ring finger. He looked closely and realized it was an engagement ring. He smiled. He knew he should wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to tell the group but he wanted to talk to Inuyasha about it.

The village was all awake when Inuyasha and Kagome walked into it. They were getting ready for the celebration the were planning for the death of the ogre and for the group. With all of the villagers helping out and the group they got finished quickly.

There was a load of food, there were games for the children, which Shippo happily participated in. There was adult games as well. Kagome watched Shippo in the children's games; he was having so much fun, he looked so happy. Miroku and Sango-which were an almost inseparable pair-were off doing something in the adult games. Inuyasha was playing a game as well, which one, Kagome had no idea.

When the celebration was over-late in the afternoon-the group said goodbye and started towards Kaede's village. Kagome was carrying a sleeping Shippo, and Kirara was carrying a sleeping Sango. Kagome was a little sleepy, but she didn't care. Miroku was very tired, about to pass-out. Inuyasha was a little tired but he was okay. He didn't want to sleep just yet.

When the group got back to the Kaede's village, Kirara, still carrying Sango, and Miroku went into their hut. Kagome took Shippo into her hut and tucked him into his bed. Inuyasha, hesitantly, followed Kagome. Inuyasha stood awkwardly in the hut, not sure what to do. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the bed. Inuyasha's stomach did flips. They laid down together, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms.

The next day everyone just hung around. They needed to start to head out to find another jewel shard. But they didn't have anything to go on. They decided to start out blind. They'd hear something on the way.

*****Author's note: this is the 4th chapter. Also the next chapter will be out-hopefully-soon. I'm thinking about using some of my own creatures I made up in here. I don't know the story will unfold up to the part I already have made up. Thanks for reviewing!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: this is the 5th chapter. Thanks for reviewing!!! you guys have made my days. And you made me want to finish this story so much!!! Also, I recently got a review suggesting that I put more details in my story. If anyone has suggestions feel free to put them in your review. And I'm very sorry I did not update before, let's just say that my internet was down. [ It's a long story....]

**Chapter 5**

The group heard about a new powerful enemy during the last couple of days traveling. They only heard that it was a powerful demon, and that it looked human. They didn't know the name, or the sex.

The group was in the forest now, not far from another village. They had about a day's walk ahead of them and it was only early in the morning. So, they headed off as soon as they packed up. Shippo helped pack up but soon fell asleep. Sango was awake also, but Miroku wouldn't let her help pack up. Which led to a fight, that was quickly ended by Sango, who ran over to a tree and threw up.

For a long while, the walk was quiet. Then Shippo woke up and started to chatter about finding the rest of the jewel shards. Miroku started to talk about the new demon that has come to power.

"It must be the work of a sacred jewel shard," Miroku was saying.

No one spoke about it after that. They felt he was right. This demon was worrying the group.

Around noon the group stopped for lunch. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to tell the whole group that they were getting married.

After everyone was done eating Inuyasha spoke up.

"Hey, guys, me and Kagome got something to tell you."

Everyone went quiet. They all stared at the couple. Inuyasha looked to Kagome for help. Kagome took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"We're.... we're getting married."

"Oh, that's great!" Miroku said. Everyone already had guessed, Sango was already told by Kagome.

"What, Inuyasha and Kagome are getting married?" a familiar voice said.

Everyone looked to Inuyasha's shoulder, where the sound came from. It was Myoga.

"Myoga! What are you doing here?" Shippo cried.

"I can come and visit you can't I?"

"Heh, that's only if you want something," Inuyasha grunted.

"He also comes if he has something to tell us," Miroku pointed out.

"Oh! Fine! I came to tell you about a rumor I heard. It's about a new power rising."

"We already heard about it Myoga," Inuyasha said.

"But do you know the name?" Myoga asked.

"Heh."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. He didn't speak.

"I thought so. Well, the name of this demon is Amaterasu, she is almost as powerful as Naraku was, Milord." Myoga said to Inuyasha. The group froze. Myoga continued as if everything was normal. "Two children revived her. They were playing by the caves where she was being confined and opened her resting place."

Inuyasha growled. "Stupid kids. Don't they know right from wrong?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome's eyes flashed to Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha, you have to teach children right from wrong, they don't just learn it."

"I did," Inuyasha mumbled. Inuyasha also could tell that the way Kagome talked about children that she wanted her own. That's the reason she takes care of Shippo like her own.

When Kagome heard what Inuyasha said she looked down at her green skirt. She felt really guilty for what she said then.

No one spoke or a long time. Kagome fiddled with her red scarf that was tied to her white shirt.

Myoga broke the silence. "Come everybody, we should start up again." He hopped off Inuyasha's shoulder and jumped into Kirara's fur. Everyone started to head further into the trees. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Inuyasha...." Kagome trailed off. "I'm so sorry."

"What are ya apologizing for?"

"I felt really bad just assuming that all children have to be taught right from wrong." Kagome started to blush. She was looking at the ground.

Inuyasha loved it when Kagome blushed. He smiled. "Kagome, it's okay. That's how you were raised. It's not you're fault." She still didn't look at him and her arms were crossed now.

Inuyasha cup his hand around her chin, and pulled her face up so she would look at him. Kagome was still blushing.

Kagome could never get used to Inuyasha acting so caring. He normally showed that he cared by protecting her. Never comforting her.

"Inuyasha, you're good at this," she said.

Inuyasha looked confused. "Good at what?"

"At comforting people," Kagome whispered. She snuggled her face into Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha couldn't hear the others anymore. They were deep into the trees now. "Come on, Kagome, the others will be worried." He had Kagome climb on to his back.

Inuyasha started jumping through the trees quickly catching up with the group.

Inuyasha let Kagome off his back when they reached the group. Shippo looked at them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome where were you guys?" Of course Shippo heard the whole conversation with his demon ears. He just wanted to she Inuyasha blush and stutter.

But, to Shippo's surprise, Inuyasha did not blush. He just smiled at Shippo. Shippo read the look in Inuyasha's eyes. They said, _**'Nice try.'**_ Shippo scowled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked at him.

Kagome picked Shippo up and he climbed on to her shoulder. She shook her head at the two. They always try to get on each other's nerves.

The rest of the walk was un-eventful. When they got to the village they stayed on the out-skirts. Kirara stayed in form so Sango can sleep on her. In was dark when they reached the village and everyone started setting up camp. Kagome made the group ramen noodles. Miroku had built the fire. Kagome set up her sleeping bag.

After dinner Sango fell asleep, along with Miroku and Kirara. Inuyasha sat at the fire watching Kagome sing Shippo to sleep. The fire was between them. The glow of it lit Kagome's face. The wordless tune she was singing gave the scene a eery feeling.

When Shippo finally fell asleep kagome tucked him into the sleeping bag. She didn't get in though, and that worried Inuyasha.

Kagome wasn't tired, she was worried. She wanted to know how Inuyasha was going to sleep. Inuyasha stood up.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"She ignored the question. "Where are you going to sleep, Inuyasha?"

"Heh, Kagome, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Kagome still looked at him with worried eyes. "Are you sleeping?" she asked.

"I'm not looking for a mother, Kagome. I'm looking for a mate," Inuyasha stated with a smile. "And besides, it's my job to look after this lot."

That made Kagome smile. She suddenly felt very tired. Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes droop.

"Kagome, get some sleep, I'll bed fine," he assured her. She wasn't going to give in.

"Kagome, if it'll make you feel better, I'll sleep in a tree or something."

She still didn't move. Inuyasha walked over to her, picked her up, sat down and placed her in his lap. She leaned her head on his chest. Inuyasha put his head on her's. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, so she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha stroked her hair. Soon Kagome fell asleep with Inuyasha's arms around her. Inuyasha was still sitting up but he wasn't uncomfortable. He laid down with Kagome's head still on his chest. Soon, he also fell asleep.

*****Author's note: I'm sorry I didn't post sooner. But I would like to say that I also have a couple of other Inuyasha fanfics in my head. Again, I'll post as soon as I can. My computer time has been limited to weekends and Mondays and Tuesdays. My parents are being retards.


	6. Chapter 6

***Author's note: Thanks for reviewing!!!! I love all of you guys!!! {in a non-weird way} I'm glad someone agrees with me about my parents. And this is chapter 6!!!!

**Chapter 6**

When Kagome woke up the next day, she was laying on Inuyasha's chest. He was still asleep. His arms were around her, she was very comfortable. She started to stroke Inuyasha's ears.

When Kagome first touched his ears they twitched. She caught her breath. Slowly she touched them again. They didn't twitch this time, so Kagome kept stroking them. She started to touch his lips and his eyelids. She brushed her fingers across his cheek. She ran her other hand through his hair.

"Having fun?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome gasped, pulling her hands back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quickly.

"It's okay. It felt nice," he was still whispering. Kagome resumed running her hand through his hair. She crawled upward to his face and brushed her lips against his.

Kagome didn't want to stop kissing him. Inuyasha's arms tightened around Kagome. He deepened the kiss, his lips moved faster against her lips. Kagome's heart beat faster in her chest. They both pulled back to breath. Kagome brought Inuyasha's mouth back to her's.

When everyone started to stir they just lay together. When everyone was awake, they started to pack up.

They walked the narrow, dirt path to the small village. They were there to hear some of the rumors, and get more supplies.

The group was headed towards the village that was near the caves that Amaterasu had been held. Myoga was directing them to the village since the group didn't know where it was.

Myoga lead them through a couple different villages through out the day. They settled to set up camp in the forest. They still had a long way to travel until they got to Amaterasu's village.

The next morning they were off again. Walking through forests and villages, stopping for meals. They did talk among themselves, but not much. Sango walked a little bit. Inuyasha and Shippo started to get to each other. When that started to get on everyone's nerves, Kagome ordered Shippo to go walk with Kirara and Sango.

Inuyasha was watching Kagome act like a mother to Shippo. He watched with awe.

'_**Kagome would make such a good mother to our pups. She's so strong and caring and loving. She's good at taking control.'**_

The group set up camp once again. They only had one more day's walk to the village. They all slept.

When they finally got to the village, it was almost completely destroyed. Kagome was instantly worried.

"What happened!" she asked. But of course she already knew the answer.

A middle aged man came up to them. He had dark hair and dark eyes.

"Hello travelers! My name is Jurou."

"Hello Jurou, my name is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Myoga." Kagome gestured to each person as she said their names.

"This was Amaterasu?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"So you know of her. Yes, she attacked the village because over a hundred years ago our ancestors sealed her away in the caves," Jurou explained. "She is very powerful."

The group was silently taking that in. Inuyasha was the first to accept it.

"Heh. I think we can take her."

"Don't underestimate her power. She almost destroyed our village in a short period of time."

"Hey, do you want some help rebuilding? Then after that you could tell us more about Amaterasu," Kagome suggested.

The rest of the of the evening the villagers and the group rebuilt the village. They didn't finish, but they helped it along in progress.

After they quit for the day the villagers made a campfire and they all ate. Jurou gave the group each their own plate of food. He started to tell them more about Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu was betrayed by the man she love. She then started to make all the men in the region slaves, or she killed them. Anyone who challenged her she killed. Soon everyone feared her. Our village's ancestors lured her into the cave where they had sealed her." The fire that glowed on his face made the story more frightening.

The group was silent. They were in shock. Jurou kept talking.

"We think she might still be looking to kill the man that betrayed her."

Kagome spoke and broke the silence. "Thank you, Jurou, that might help us kill her." the group started to set up their sleeping bags, like the rest of the villagers. Jurou still stayed seated. He was thinking about something.

"I don't know if Amaterasu _can_ be killed. It took a lot to just confine her."

Inuyasha finally spoke. "If we could kill Naraku, and Amaterasu is less powerful than him, we can kill her, too." The words all came out in a rush.

After that Jurou left and the group fell asleep. The couples didn't fall asleep right away, they talked a little.

With Kagome snuggling into Inuyasha's side, Inuyasha was whispering to her.

"Kagome, I would _never_ hurt you on my own will, you know that, right?" he asked.

"Of course, Inuyasha. I would never hurt you on my own will, either." Inuyasha was stroking Kagome's black hair. the whole village was quiet except the whispering.

"I know that. But most of all, I would never betray you. I would never turn my back on you," Inuyasha felt awkward saying this. He wasn't used to telling people how he felt.

'_**It's my job to protect her. It's almost like I can feel when she's in trouble.'**_ Inuyasha heard Kagome silently say, 'I love you, Inuyasha.' And he sighed. Her arms were around his middle, and her face was pressed into his side.

After she said that she slipped into sleep. Inuyasha smiled. He stroked her hair. Everyone was asleep now, except for him. He started to think about after they find all the jewel shards, and after they kill Amaterasu.

'_**Will Kagome stay here, or will I go to her time? Will we visit Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede? Will we visit her family? Kagome wouldn't leave Shippo here by himself. She's practically his mother now. Will we have children? I know Kagome wants kids. She talks about them with a longing. And the way she takes care of Shippo, it shows that she wants kids. Do I want kids? Will I be a good father? Could I be gentle with the baby? Would I hurt it?'**_

While Inuyasha was asking himself all of these internal questions he finally drifted to sleep.

All of the villagers and the group woke up at the same time. There was a sudden crash. One of the almost finished huts flew into the trees that bordered the village. Several screams rung through the village.

After the smoke cleared from where the hut was everyone saw a young woman. She had long black hair that waved to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a bloody red, her face pale. She raised her hand and threw her hand, palm facing her body, and threw another house against the wall off trees.

Jurou was paralyzed where he stood. His eyes were large in horror. His face went pale, and he slightly trembled.

"Amaterasu," he whispered.

*****Author's note: Hey, sorry it took so long to post again. I started to type another Inuyasha fanfic and I might add the first chapter now or after I finish this story. I think it'll be easier if I post it after I finish this story, because I'd have to post two chapters a week, and that would be kind-of hard. I can barely get on to post one a week. Oh well, review and let me know if you want me to start another story, and if I do start another story, my first priority would be to finish this story. Okay, please review and let me know what you want me to do.


	7. Chapter 7

****Author's note: Hey, thanks for reviewing. And so this is all cleared up, I do not own Inuyasha or the show's characters, but I do own Amaterasu and Jurou. And I own this fan-fiction.

_Last Time_

_Jurou was paralyzed where he stood. His eyes were large in horror. His face went pale, and he slightly trembled._

"_Amaterasu," he whispered_.

**Chapter 7**

The group looked at Jurou in shock. It sounded as if he knew her. His face held a look of guilt, and pain. All of the villagers were screaming and running for weapons while Jurou just stood there.

"Jurou, how do you know Amaterasu?" Miroku demanded.

Jurou snapped back to reality. "I - I have to go." He turned and started to hurry away.

Inuyasha grabbed Jurou's collar and dragged him back. He pulled out Tetsusiga and threw Jurou to the ground.

"You're staying right there until I get rid of her. Then you can tell us how you know her," Inuyasha growled.

Amaterasu walked over to where the group stood and laughed. She was wearing a long black-tinted-red dress that had slits up the slides that ended at her hips. The top of the dress was strapless and had oval cuts in the sides showing her pale skin.

Her laugh was evil, dark. "Jurou, it's been a long time. About one hundred years, what have you been up to without me?"

"Oh my God! Jurou, you're the man who betrayed Amaterasu!" Kagome stated.

Amaterasu was behind Inuyasha in less than a second. She grabbed Jurou by the front of his shirt.

"We have a lot of catching up to do. Don't you think?" she asked him before she disappeared.

"Dammit," Inuyasha growled. He put Tetsusiga away.

The group had no way of finding Jurou and Amaterasu. She left no trail of her or his scent for the hanyou to follow. They asked around to see if anybody knew any history about Amaterasu and where she used to go.

One old man told them that Amaterasu was said to used to go to a water fall with her lover. He also said that it was a couple of days walk through the forest, if you follow the trail.

So after a long and confusing day the group set off into the forest on the tiny trail. Along the way Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha talked about the wedding that was sure to come up in about two months.

Inuyasha and Miroku were not as into it as the girls were. They had their heads together and were silently talking.

"Oh, and we can have Shippo as the ring bearer. And Miroku could be the best man. We could ask Rin if she wants to be the flower girl. At your wedding also. She agreed to be mine so she probably would be happy to," Sango was saying.

"Yeah, and maybe Sesshomaru could be in the wedding also," Kagome laughed, she was only joking.

The group was on good terms with Rin, but not her master, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru still wanted Tetsusiga but stopped trying to kill the group because it would upset Rin. He secretly loved her-which everyone could see-but he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

{A/n: I was watching some of the Inuyasha episodes where Sesshomaru is a little over-protective of Rin, and you could easily see that he is in love with Rin. Okay, sorry for the interruption. Read on...}

* * *

So as the afternoon went on Sango and Kagome were planning the wedding and were going to ask the people that they said about to be in the wedding.

When it started to get dark they set up camp. They made a fire and ate dinner. They started to talk about Jurou.

"How can he live for so long if he's only human?" Sango asked.

"Maybe he's more than human. Maybe he's a demon, or maybe Amaterasu put a spell on him after he betrayed her. Which, we still don't know why he did betray her," Kagome said.

"Well, he looks around his forties or in his thirties, and Amaterasu looks about twenty. So he must have aged," Miroku said.

"Heh, then he must be a demon," Inuyasha cut in.

Everyone agreed with Inuyasha. They thought there was no other explanation.

The group fell asleep while trying to think up an answer of what Jurou was. The next morning when they started to head to the water fall the were still talking about what Jurou and Amaterasu could be. They came up with the explanation that they were the same thing.

* * *

"Jurou, you didn't really think you could hide from me, did you?" Amaterasu asked.

Jurou and Amaterasu were behind the water fall where they use to come. Amaterasu had Jurou chained against the cave wall. Amaterasu was pacing back and forth in front of where Jurou was chained.

"No, I didn't. But then again, I didn't know you would be released so soon from your slumber. It looks like it was working so far, you still look like you did a hundred years ago," Jurou said.

"And does that pain you, my sweet darling? Seeing me as I was when you promised me you loved me? Or when you betrayed me?" she asked coldly.

"You decided you wanted to kill the head of our kind and take over the group! They asked me because I was the only one who could get close enough to confined you. You can't just kill someone you don't like, or didn't like how they handled the group! You killed somebody! You did something wrong! After I tried to lock you away the first time, you ran away and tried to enslave males! You had to be taken care of," Jurou responded.

Amaterasu laughed, it was cold. "You make me sound like I was a mess on the ground, Jurou."

"You _were_ a mess. And you still are," Jurou responded.

Amaterasu noticed that Jurou wouldn't look at her. He looked down at the cave's floor. He also looked uncomfortable.

"Why are you uncomfortable, Jurou? Do you still love me?" she smiled.

"I locked you away in that cave, Amaterasu. Why would I do that if I still loved you?"

Amaterasu was right in front of Jurou in a flash. She grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at her face. She pulled his face down to her's so that their faces were inches apart.

"You didn't answer my question, Jurou. And to answer yours, you would do that if you think it would help me somehow."

Jurou still didn't answer Amaterasu's. But she already knew the answer. She laughed darkly.

Amaterasu was so caught up in the conversation she didn't heard Inuyasha and the group come into the cave behind the water fall.

*****Author's note: Hey this is chapter 7 I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I was sick-_really_ sick I didn't want to get up and do anything. I wanted to die- so I didn't get to type anything that day. And I also wrote something down on notebook paper when I was feeling a little better, so I'm gonna get that typed up and post it. Oh and I have made I new saying, it's 'hanyou pride'. And do you know what I noticed? No one really reads the author's notes. Okay maybe a couple of people do. Oh and also I have a few other Inuyasha fanfics on notebook paper and I think you guys will really like them [ except one-maybe] but I will explain about that one in the author's note in the first chapter when I post it but that won't be for a few weeks. I'll tell you that I posted it when I do, don't worry. Thank you to those of you who do read the author's notes. I am happy some people care about what the author has to say. Thank you for your time and please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

***Author's note: hey, I have to say thanks to my friend Summer Jasmine for talking to me and helping me decide if I should post another story or not... [if you don't want me to mention you again let me know] Also to Emily-Twilight. I _will_ be putting Koga in and thanks for mentioning him... On to Chapter 8!!!

_Last Time_

_Amaterasu was so caught up in the conversation she didn't heard Inuyasha and the group come into the cave behind the water fall._

**Chapter 8**

Amaterasu looked over to the cave's entrance quickly, hearing the group enter. She saw Inuyasha, with Tetsusiga, Kagome, with her bow and arrow ready to fire, and Miroku, with his staff.

Amaterasu lifted her hand to throw them back against the cave wall, but a pink glowing arrow just missed her hand. The arrow hit the cave wall and the cave shook.

Amaterasu looked away from the cave wall where the arrow hit-leaving a crater-and to the girl who had shot it. Amaterasu was shocked.

Amaterasu decided to get rid of the girl first. She popped up behind Kagome and threw her into the far wall of the cave.

Kagome felt the air around her shift so that she flew forward and right into the wall. She fell unconscious when she fell to the rock floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

He ran over to her immediately. He stood in a protective stance in front of Kagome. Amaterasu was stalking forward to them to kill Kagome.

When Amaterasu came close enough to swing at, Inuyasha took his chance. Amaterasu disappeared, only to turn up next to Kagome.

Miroku had stepped in at that point.

Inuyasha turned around and swung at Amaterasu again. She held up her hand and waved it, sending Inuyasha into a wall. Tetsusiga flew out of his hand and into a large rock and turned back to its original form.

Amaterasu started to turn her attention back to Kagome. Miroku came up to her and pushed her back with his staff.

Amaterasu disappeared and turned up behind Miroku and she pushed him into the wall with her powers.

Inuyasha had gotten back up and was in front of Kagome again. Inuyasha smelt his blood and Kagome's, which worried him. Miroku got up and walked over to where Jurou was being held and released him.

Amaterasu was toying with Inuyasha now. She was standing in one place then every time he'd try and attack her, she'd disappear. She threw Inuyasha against the wall several times. Inuyasha was bleeding badly, he was cut up pretty badly.

"Jurou," Miroku whispered, "we need to get Kagome out of there. Inuyasha won't stop protecting her, and he'll get killed trying to."

Jurou nodded at Miroku and grabbed his arm. Then next thing Miroku knew they were right behind Inuyasha, by Kagome. Miroku had felt light headed for a moment when they reappeared. Jurou bent down and grabbed Kagome's arm still holding on to Miroku's. They disappeared and reappeared by Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, who jumped at the sudden company. Jurou disappeared again, this time leaving Miroku and an unconscious Kagome with the others.

* * *

When Jurou disappeared with Kagome, Inuyasha felt relieved.

'_**Good, Kagome's safe.'**_

He was still battling with Amaterasu, who was angry Jurou had taken Kagome away.

Inuyasha hurried over to Tetsusiga and pulled it out of the rocks. Tetsusiga grew again.

Just then, Jurou showed up and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's arm. Then disappeared with him this time.

Amaterasu was beyond angry. "Jurou!" she screamed.

* * *

"Hurry!" Jurou ordered. "Inuyasha grab Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango get on Kirara!"

Jurou grabbed a hold of Kirara's fur and Inuyasha's arm and disappeared. Jurou and the group appeared in the middle of a forest.

"Where do we need to go?" he asked when they were away from Amaterasu.

"Back to Kaede's village," Miroku answered.

Inuyasha was staring down at Kagome. He was holding her bridal style in his arms. His expression was soft. He whipped away the blood from he face.

'_**It's all my fault. I should have forced her to stay with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. I should have protected her better. Kagome, if I had to kill one hundred demons to prove how much I care for you, I'd do it. And I'd keep on making more.'**_

"Inuyasha," Miroku said pulling him out of his thoughts. "Come on, we're going back to Kaede's."

Jurou grabbed hold of Kirara's fur again and Inuyasha's arm. The people in the group that were awake felt dizzy from the new way to travel. They appeared in Kaede's hut.

Kaede jumped up when the group appeared. She then relaxed when she saw that it was just the group.

"Ye scared me. What is wrong with Lady Kagome? Inuyasha, ye look horrible," she stated.

"Kaede, Kagome's hurt, please help her," Inuyasha begged.

"Set her on the mat," Kaede ordered. Inuyasha did as told. After a couple of moments the rest of the group left.

Kaede examined Kagome's wounds as Inuyasha stayed by Kagome's side. It was killing him that she was hurt, that he _let_ her get hurt.

'_**I'm so sorry, Kagome,'**_ he thought at one point.

Kaede bandaged Kagome's head wound and gave the unconscious girl some medicine. When Kaede finished , she saw the ring on Kagome's finger.

"Ye have proposed, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked him.

"Yeah, we're getting married in two months," Inuyasha answered, looking at the sleeping Kagome.

"Why aren't ye claiming her your way?" she asked.

"I'm doing that after we're married," Inuyasha said, looking at the floor blushing, remembering the conversation he had with Kagome's mother a few months before.

"Why?"

"I... um... the way... _I_ claim mates... is... um..." Inuyasha blushed deeper. Kaede waited.

Inuyasha summoned some of his strength to explain it for Kaede. Inuyasha wanted to climb under a rock, or disappear. He wouldn't mind Amaterasu attacking now.

"Well, to _claim_ someone, we... uh... have to do..... _stuff_," Inuyasha said quietly. He did _**not**_ want to talk to Kaede about having sex with Kagome. "We have to _mate_. Kagome's mom said we couldn't do anything like _that_ until _after_ we are married."

"Well Inuyasha, ye have to wait," Kaede said.

'_**And the wait is killing me. Koga could come and take her away from me. I want to claim her so that everyone knows she is mine, including that flee bitten wolf.'**_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome again. Then Miroku came into the hut.

"Inuyasha, I know you don't want to leave Kagome at the moment, but Koga is here and he wants to know where Kagome is," Miroku stated.

'_**Speak of the devil, and the devil you shall see.'**_ Kagome had said this saying a couple of times and Inuyasha knew that it worked for this moment.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and back at Miroku. He sighed, getting up with his fists clenched.

Inuyasha looked back at Kaede. "Look after her for me."

Kaede nodded.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked out to Koga, who was standing near where Sango, Shippo, Kirara - Myoga in her fur - and Jurou were standing. He had his arms crossed.

"Where is Kagome, mutt face," Koga growled.

"It's none of your concern," Inuyasha growled in return.

"Inuyasha, I think it is," Sango interjected. "He loves her also, and Koga is Kagome's friend. I think she'd want him to know what's going on."

"Heh."

"What? What is going on? Is Kagome hurt? What did you do, mutt?" Koga asked.

"What! I didn't do anything! I would never hurt Kagome, flee bag!" Inuyasha growled.

Sango knew Inuyasha wasn't going to tell Koga, so he decided she would.

"Koga, Kagome was hurt fighting a demon. She's unconscious at the moment," she stated.

Inuyasha threw a death look Sango's way. Inuyasha couldn't touch Sango, because Miroku would have something to say about harming her and his unborn child. So Inuyasha just settled with evil glares.

Koga turned to Inuyasha. "How could you let this happen!"

"First you accuse me of hurting her and now you blame me for not protecting her well enough!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, you didn't protect her well enough!" Koga yelled back.

"I know," Inuyasha whispered, mostly to himself. He looked at the ground, ashamed of himself.

"Well then let someone who _can_ protect her, have her," Koga growled.

"I _can_ protect her, but sometimes she's too stubborn. But you wouldn't know that, Koga, you barely know her," Inuyasha growled.

"Huh." He turned. "I'll come back soon to see if Kagome is okay."

Then Koga left.

Inuyasha went back to Kagome's side and waited for her to wake up. She woke up the next day. Inuyasha had fallen asleep, but it was a light sleep.

"Inu... Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open. He centered in on her eyes, which were open and staring at him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said lightly. He put his arms around Kagome and pulled her into his lap. "You're okay."

*****Author's note: hey for all of you readers who do read the story, but just don't review, please do!!! I would love to hear what you have to say about my story!!! And for those readers who do review, you're the best and keep reviewing!! Also, the reviewers and readers who have stuck with me through my first fanfic I have posted another Inuyasha fanfic. So go check it out please!!! Thank you for reading and please review!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

***Author's note: wow, I'm on a roll. I got one chapter from two different stories posted in two days and now I'm posting this one. Thank you for the reviews and story alerts and favorite story list... etc. Also, I don't own Inuyasha I just use the characters and setting for my own fanfics. But I do own Amaterasu and Jurou.

_Last Time_

"_Inu... Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha's eyes flew open. He centered in on her eyes, which were open and staring at him._

"_Kagome," Inuyasha said lightly. He put his arms around Kagome and pulled her into his lap. "You're okay."_

**Chapter 9**

"Of course I'm okay, I was just sleeping," Kagome said. Apparently she did not remember anything from the fight.

"Kagome, you got thrown against a wall," Inuyasha told her.

The memories came flooding back to her. She remember the fight her and Inuyasha had before they went into the cave. Inuyasha wanted her to stay with Sango and Shippo and Kirara. She didn't want to and insisted that she helped Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I should have listened to you," Kagome exclaimed.

"I should have known you would have refused, you're so stubborn," Inuyasha snapped. "You could have been killed Kagome! Do you understand that?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

* * *

Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Myoga, and Jurou looked at the hut that they heard Inuyasha yell from. They all sighed except Jurou, who didn't know why everybody was sighing.

"Why is everybody...?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome always get into fights," Shippo stated. "But it has decreased a lot since Inuyasha proposed. He's been a lot nicer to her, but he was worried about her and he doesn't know how to worry. He doesn't like to show any weakness."

"Sometimes it's good to show weakness. Sometimes we just need to let go of our shield. If we hold in love or sadness, it could drive us insane," Jurou murmured.

* * *

"Yes, Inuyasha, I _do_ understand that. I'm sorry I worried you," Kagome said reaching up to touch his lips with the tip of her fingers.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Don't make me worry about you like that again. It was practically torture to not see your eyes open," Inuyasha whispered.

"If it makes you feel better I promise I won't make you worry like that ever again, okay?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha didn't answer, he just smiled and bent his head down so that he could lightly kiss her.

* * *

"It sounds like they made up already," Miroku said.

"What do you think they're doing?" Shippo asked.

"Well, Shippo, when you are grown up and you get into a fight with the person you love, well, you make up by-" _Thud_. Miroku was hit over the head with a stick by Sango.

Sango wasn't allowed to try and pick up her boomerang because it would stress the baby. Miroku took it off her forcefully. So Sango settled with hitting him with what ever she could find.

"Let's not tell him about _that_, Miroku," Sango laughed. "You might scar him for life."

Miroku smiled at Sango.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the hut holding hands. Kagome started to pull Inuyasha over to the group when she saw them. When she was in front of them she told them.

"Jurou, you're a wind demon, aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"So you figured it out. When Amaterasu threw you against the wall I suspected you would," Jurou stated.

"Of course. That would explain your power," Myoga said, sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I've faced one of them before," Sango said. "Well the group of the demon slayers. It took the whole group to kill the one."

"Well, maybe we don't have to kill Amaterasu," Jurou suggested. He looked uncomfortable.

"You still love her," Sango mumbled.

"I think I know a way to not have to kill her or confined her. I don't want to betray her again," Jurou muttered. He looked down at the dirt ground.

"Of course, if you think this way will work, then we trust you," Kagome said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back up at the group.

Then Jurou started to tell them how he was going to stop Amaterasu.

* * *

Amaterasu was sitting on the cave floor. She was looking at the rough pattern in the wall.

'_**Jurou, you bastard! I hate you, I love you! I can't stand it! I need this evil removed from me! It's eating me away inside! It consumed me! None of that was me, Jurou! You know me! It's not me! I'm being controlled!'**_ Amaterasu screamed in her head.

'_**Shut up! You don't have control anymore. I do, the new Amaterasu. And you, you don't really exist anymore. You're just a voice inside my head. So stay quiet!'**_ The evil voice said. Amaterasu wasn't in control, this voice that has taken over her life for over one hundred years did_**. **_

She has tried to fight it. That was the only reason her beloved Jurou was still alive. She fought this evil inside her, she didn't want to kill anyone one else.

'_**Jurou, please hurry. I don't want this thing inside of me anymore! I hate killing! You should know that! Please, please do! I can't fight anymore, and I don't want to hurt you!'**_ Amaterasu cried in her head.

'_**Who are you talking to?! Nobody can hear you!'**_

'_**You can, apparently.'**_

'_**And you're driving me insane talking to yourself!'**_ the evil voice said. _**'And I really don't want to be called 'you' or 'evil bitch', okay? Call me Chiyo. That's my real name.'**_

Amaterasu's body shook her head. She laughed an evil laugh.

'_**What are you any way, Chiyo? I know you are a demon, but I don't know what kind of demon you are.' **_Amaterasu thought.

'_**Well, if you must know. I'm a parasite demon. I can possess people, as you have experienced.'**_ Chiyo explained.

'_**Well, that might explain why you act like a worm,' **_Amaterasu thought in a matter of fact tone.

'_**Shut up!'**_ Chiyo yelled in their head.

'_**I can't wait until Jurou saves me from you. I can't stand you.'**_

'_**What makes you so sure you precious Jurou will save you? He thinks I'm you.'**_

'_**He knows you aren't me. I can tell.'**_

*****Author's note: hey, okay this character Chiyo is so unexpected. I didn't even know she was going to be in this story until I wrote the 'evil voice' inside Amaterasu's head controlling her. Also this isn't like 'The Host' by Stephenie Meyer, Chiyo can't see Amaterasu's memories. Chiyo also has a body of her own. And it looks almost human. And Chiyo is a demon, not a 'soul'. Chiyo can also live without a the possessed body. So now that, that's all cleared up please review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!**

*****Author's note: Please read the a/n's on the end of the chapter.... I wanted to make this chapter long to make up for not updating sooner.... this is Chapter 10...**

_Last Time_

'_**Well, if you must know. I'm a parasite demon. I can possess people, as you have experienced.'**__ Chiyo explained._

'_**Well, that might explain why you act like a worm,' **__Amaterasu thought in a matter of fact tone._

'_**Shut up!'**__ Chiyo yelled in their head._

'_**I can't wait until Jurou saves me from you. I can't stand you.'**_

'_**What makes you so sure you precious Jurou will save you? He thinks I'm you.'**_

'_**He knows you aren't me. I can tell.'**_

**Chapter 10**

"Jurou, are you sure Amaterasu isn't like this?" Kagome asked.

"Amaterasu hated killing. She didn't like violence. Then one day she decided she didn't like how the head of out group lead it and killed him. That's not the Amaterasu I know. Just trust me okay. I'm the one who is in love with her," Jurou said.

"True," Kagome agreed. "Oh!" Kagome exclaimed slapping her forehead. "I have a big test tomorrow!"

She turned to Inuyasha. "Please can I go back today?" she asked with her hands clasped in front of her. "I'll come back after school tomorrow!"

"No! We still need to find Amaterasu!" Inuyasha said.

"Please," Kagome begged jutting her bottom lip out.

Inuyasha couldn't refuse her when she cheated. The others were watching Inuyasha to see what he would do. He finally gave in.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you. This is also a chance to tell your family that we're.... getting.... married," he stated.

The thought of telling her family horrified Kagome. She told everyone goodbye and Inuyasha and Kagome walked off to the well.

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the well holding hands, they landed at the bottom in Kagome's time.

Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms, bridal style, and jumped out of the well. He set her back down when they were out of the well. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't hold hands walking back to Kagome's house.

Kagome's mother was in the kitchen, it was almost five o'clock. She was making dinner. When Kagome and Inuyasha walked in she was very surprised.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! I wasn't expecting you! How are you? Is very thing okay?" she asked cutting a carrot.

"Yeah, mom. Everything is fine... But I have to tell you something," Kagome said, a bit uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asked. _**'Is Kagome pregnant? I told Inuyasha that they couldn't...'**_ Mrs. Higurashi sighed internally. She shot an evil glare in Inuyasha's direction.

Inuyasha saw the glare and cringed back a little bit. He was afraid of her. All of the demons he'd faced could never make him cringe in fear, and yet this mortal human woman scared him.

'_**She thinks me and Kagome... That Kagome is gonna have pups! I promised her! I.... I.... We wouldn't do anything...'**_

"Well, we have to tell Sota and Grandpa, too," Kagome said hesitantly.

"Tell me now and you can tell them later, sweetie," Mrs. Higurashi said anxiously.

"Mom," Kagome said taking a deep breath, "me and Inuyasha are getting married after I graduate." Kagome watched her mother to see what her reaction was.

Mrs. Higurashi pulled Kagome into a hug. "Oh! That's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you two!" she exclaimed. She released her daughter. "You'll have two weddings, right? One here and one in the Feudal era?"

Kagome nodded.

* * *

At dinner Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other. Sota and Grandpa looked at an overly happy Mrs. Higurashi and a nervous Inuyasha and Kagome.

When everyone was done eating Mrs. Higurashi spoke up for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Grandpa, Sota, Kagome and Inuyasha have good news," she said.

"Oh my God!" Grandpa exclaimed turning on Kagome. "You're not pregnant, are you?!"

Kagome's eyes popped open in terror. "No! No, I'm not _pregnant_. Inuyasha and I are getting _married,_" Kagome assured him.

Grandpa sighed in relief. "That's great Kagome!"

Sota went over to Inuyasha and pat him on the back. "Hey, Inuyasha! You finally confessed!"

Inuyasha looked at the boy in disbelief, he couldn't believe he what just said to him.

Inuyasha didn't do anything except blush a deep red.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi had Inuyasha sleep in Sota's room with him and Kagome slept in her room. Apparently, Mrs. Higurashi didn't want them in the same room at night, alone, so that Kagome really _wasn't_ going to have babies or in her case pups.

After everyone fell asleep, Inuyasha snuck over to Kagome's room. The light was still on and she sat at her desk with her head on the desk on a book. Her arms were crossed underneath her head. Inuyasha turned the light off-he could see better than a human in the dark-and picked Kagome up bridal style in his arms. She snuggled her face into his chest. Inuyasha's heart beat unevenly at that small touch. She shuddered, she was cold. Inuyasha set her down on the bed and tucked her in. Then he laid down along side of her. He felt calm and relaxed with her. He was anxious when he was away from her.

'_**It feels like I can't get to sleep without her in my sight. It feels like the only way I get some rest is if I know she's safe and by my side.'**_

Soon after he fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up-right at the smack of dawn-Inuyasha went back into Sota's room.

A while after, alarms went off making Inuyasha jump up. Sota turned off the alarm drowsily and looked at the surprised Inuyasha. Sota chuckled.

* * *

When Kagome woke up she was surprised to find herself in her bed. she looked around, confused.

'_**Inuyasha must have been in here last night. He must have put me here.'**_

She got up and got ready for school. She didn't see Inuyasha at all before going to school, but she did tell that he was watching her all day in school. She took her test and was met by Inuyasha when school was out, wearing a hat over his ears. He walked her home.

"Where were you all morning?" Kagome asked.

"Your mom wanted to start planning the wedding with me. She was going to start planning it with you when we got home," Inuyasha answered.

"Okay," Kagome said cheerfully.

When Kagome and Inuyasha got home Mrs. Higurashi started to give her daughter suggestions on what they should to for the wedding in this time.

"Kagome! For the wedding here we can keep it between the family if you want to. I mean if you want your friends at the wedding that's fine. I just don't know what we are gonna do about his ears..." she said trailing off.

Kagome thought about her friends , who had little worries. She got annoyed at her friends for trying to set her up with Hojo when they thought Inuyasha was her boyfriend. Having her friends at her wedding with Inuyasha was not an option. Although she remembered when they met Inuyasha that they seemed to take a liking to him. She wondered what they would think about her marrying so soon.

'_**Do I really want my friends there? Are they even my friends anymore? Have I fallen away from them?'**_

Kagome sighed. "Mom, I really don't know if I want my friends there," she said. Kagome felt her stomach churn uneasily.

'_**I feel bad for letting our friendship fall apart**_. _**But we have different worries and live different lives. I fight demons for jewel shards, and they fight parents for later curfews.'**_ Kagome felt her eyes sting and turned her face away from her mother and her Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smelt the faint scent of salt water. He knew Kagome was upset.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

Mrs. Higurashi left them. She knew that what ever Kagome was upset about Inuyasha would comfort her.

Kagome snuggled her face into Inuyasha's chest. That alone was enough to make Inuyasha's heart beat unevenly in his chest and his breathing to stop for a moment. He felt Kagome hug herself to him tighter.

She felt Inuyasha tense of a moment and then squeeze her tightly too. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest now.

"Kagome, please tell me what's wrong..." Inuyasha begged quietly.

"I hate feeling guilty. It's a horrible feeling," Kagome said. She wasn't upset enough to cry but she was still upset. "I don't think my friends are my friends anymore. I'd rather be in the Feudal era than be hanging out with them."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, so he just settled for holding her close to him.

Kagome pulled away from him after a couple of minutes. Inuyasha was reluctant to let go.

"I think we have to go back now, right?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome went to find her mother. She turned from him and walked into the kitchen.

Kagome found her mother in the kitchen, like always. She was making something. Kagome walked up to her.

"Mom, if you want to plan the wedding here, you can. We have to go back," Kagome said.

"Okay, dear," Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a slight smile. "But don't you need more supplies?"

"Well, I packed enough supplies to last us about a month. If I don't bring more supplies back now I'll be able to come home sooner," Kagome whispered so a certain someone wouldn't hear her plan.

Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a tight hug. Inuyasha popped in and came to stand near Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi turned to Inuyasha.

"Keep her safe for me," she ordered.

"It won't just be for you, um... Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha stated.

"You can call me mom, if you want to Inuyasha, you know that I think of you as part of my family," Mrs. Higurashi answered. She hugged Inuyasha as well.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say. He awkwardly hugged her back.

"Heh," he mumbled.

Mrs. Higurashi let go of Inuyasha. She said goodbye. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the well.

When Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well in the Feudal era, Shippo greeted them. He jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Hi, Shippo! How was everyone when we were gone?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Sango is grumpy and Miroku is trying to make her happy. Jurou played with me!"

Jurou popped up near the three. He looked at Shippo with a type of joy, like he wanted children of his own. Kagome saw this, but didn't say anything.

They started walking back to the village.

* * *

Chiyo who still had control over Amaterasu's body was in hiding. She was still in the cave where Inuyasha and her had fought. Chiyo was afraid of what Amaterasu had said about them knowing that Amaterasu was possessed. She was afraid it was true.

'_**What if they know. Jurou would know something was up because of Amaterasu's eyes changing from midnight blue to blood red. They may be working on a way to take me out of Amaterasu's body.'**_

Amaterasu snorted inside their head. _**'And you say you're annoyed with me for talking to myself. You talk about me as if I'm not even here, which, I am, you stupid worm! I'm glad you took what I said to mind about them knowing. They will remove you.'**_

'_**I'm not a worm. I'm a parasite demon. And they will not remove me. I am stronger than them.'**_

'_**I don't know, Chiyo. That hanyou, Inuyasha seems very strong as it is, not to mention Jurou. He's still a wind demon remember? And he's a full demon. Inuyasha almost got you when you were battling him. If Jurou hadn't come and taken him, I would say he would have killed us.'**_ Amaterasu thought.

'_**Jurou barely uses his powers anymore. He hasn't used them since he confined us all those years ago. Plus I don't think he could use them on you to hurt you.'**_

'_**He wouldn't be using them on me, it would be you!'**_

'_**You know what I mean, Amaterasu!' **_Chiyo yelled silently.

'_**Hey, that the first time you said my name talking to me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are starting to like me. But being a heartless worm like you, you don't like me and probably wish I were dead.'**_ Amaterasu thought bitterly. She didn't want to die.

'_**I wasn't always like this, you know. I had a loving family. I was caring of others. I too hated violence.' **_Chiyo confessed.

'_**What happened to make you kill my group leader? What did he do to you?'**_

'_**He killed my family. He came to us and killed my parents and my little brother and older sister. He almost killed me. But I got away.'**_ Chiyo snapped. She had started to cry. Tears started to run down Amaterasu's face.

'_**How do you know it was him? I'm sure he wouldn't have killed anyone. The only time I've ever saw him violent was after he came back from a fight with someone. He said he had long history with this person. He had blood on him and he had brought some of his men.... Oh my God! He came back from killing your family.'**_ Amaterasu thought in horror.

'_**Damn right. I looked only ten years old. Then I possessed you and killed him when I looked thirteen.'**_

'_**So you are about hundred years old for a demon. Chiyo, you're so young! You got your revenge, now it's time to stop! Killing is wrong! Please if you want I will take care of you!'**_

'_**Killing is the only way I can survive on my own. If I don't fight for my life I will be dead.'**_ Chiyo thought harshly.

'_**Not all demons are bad like my father was. He was harsh and mean. He thought that I was weak. He didn't like killing very much, though. But some demons will take care of you. I will take care of you.' **_

**

* * *

******Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated sooner. My mother went on to a** **site** **and downloaded like, five viruses, so I wasn't able to get on or anything. Well as you can probably tell this story is coming to a close. It's almost finished. I also have another story posted. If you haven't read the a/n's before this. So if you still want to read stories from me check that story out. And I have to thank some of my reviewers who have stuck with me from the very beginning and still review like very chapter.**

**myInuyasha15****- thank you for pushing me to update as soon as I could possibly have. You were the reason I was writing it so quickly.**

**KagomeYasha****-thank you for helping me with spelling some of the names and for staying my friend through my insaneness during school, I think I complained about not being at home typing the next chapter a lot...**

**Summer Jasmine****- thanks for talking to me when I needed to talk to someone, you're a great friend... and I will be asking for your advice in my other stories to come... if you read them and don't realize how utterly insane I am by then...**

**Wow, it feels really sad to say goodbye to this story... I really will miss my reviewers... I love you guys... please check out my other story.. I would love to hear from all of you... Although, this story isn't over yet... so keep reading and reviewing!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Author's note: Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'll explain in the a/n's at the bottom. That's for the reviews... I'm truly grateful for them. I'm really glad you like it. This is chapter 11!!!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, never plan on it. But I do own Amaterasu, Jurou, and Chiyo.**

_Last time_

'_**Killing is the only way I can survive on my own. If I don't fight for my life I will be dead.'**_ _Chiyo thought harshly._

'_**Not all demons are bad like my father was. He was harsh and mean. He thought that I was weak. He didn't like killing very much, though. But some demons will take care of you. I will take care of you.' **_

**Chapter 11**

'_**Can't you just use your powers and get out of me, Chiyo?'**_ Amaterasu asked. Her body was still curled into ball on the cave's floor.

'_**Well, I kind of don't remember.'**_ Chiyo thought.

'_**What do you mean you don't remember!?' **_

'_**I haven't done it in over one hundred years!'**_ Chiyo started to panic.

'_**Chiyo, I want you to take a deep breath and try to remember. Could you do that?'**_ Amaterasu asked calmly.

'_**I don't know! I'm scared!' **_Chiyo started to cry again.

'_**You have killed over a couple hundred people and demons and you're scared now?'**_

'_**I might be stuck in your body if I can't remember how to get out! I'm sorry Amaterasu! I can't remember!'**_ Chiyo was very scared. She wanted what Amaterasu said. She wanted a family again.

'_**Jurou knows a chant that will un-possess people. It won't hurt you or anything. But since you tried to kill them and they still think you are evil, they will try to kill you. But I'll protect you,'**_ Amaterasu promised.

'_**I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. I only meant to give him what he deserved.'**_

'_**I know, Chiyo. I know,' **_Amaterasu thought trying to comfort the young demon in her head.

'_**Once I killed him, all of the guards tried killing us. Remember? It's hard to stop killing once you've did it a couple of times. It's hard to fight evil.'**_

'_**I do remember. That was the day you snuck up on me and possessed me. I still don't know what you look like.' **_Amaterasu thought.

'_**My eyes were red, when I was evil. But now, when I was good and now, they're dark blue. But your eyes right now are red, because I have control.'**_

Amaterasu was silently taking this in. She didn't respond.

'_**Amaterasu?'**_

'_**Yeah?'**_

'_**You are the only other person who treated me like a daughter other than my mother.'**_

'_**Really? Wouldn't other of your kind take you in?' **_Amaterasu asked.

'_**We don't travel in a pack like you did. We only lived with our family or by ourselves.'**_ Chiyo explained.

'_**I'm really sorry about your parents, and your brother and sister. I can't stand my father for doing that.' **_Amaterasu was disgusted. She hated her father.

Chiyo didn't want to talk about this anymore. It still pained her. She still saw the scene of her families slaughter and blood everywhere. She shook her head.

'_**I think we should get up and walk around. We're getting stiff.'**_ Chiyo thought.

She got up and stretched. She started to pace around the cave behind the waterfall.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were fighting again. Inuyasha, Kagome, Jurou, and Miroku were going to go get Amaterasu and un-possess her. And Sango wanted to go.

"Sango, calm down. The stress isn't good for you or the baby," Miroku said, trying to calm her.

"The stress _isn't_ good for us. What do you think is going to happen when you go get Amaterasu? I won't know what's happening and I'll be worried about all of you!" Sango shouted.

In the end Sango won the argument and everyone was going. Kirara was going to stay with Sango and Shippo. They were going to stay a safe distance away from cave and where Amaterasu was.Inuyasha wanted Kagome to stay with Sango and Shippo, but she told him it wasn't going to happen.

The group was headed for the cave, but if Amaterasu wasn't there, they didn't know where to start.

Jurou was worried about all the people he was transporting to the waterfall. Myoga was no where to be found.

"Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, get on Kirara. We're doing this the same way we did before."

Inuyasha quickly picked Kagome up bridal style. Kagome gasped and glared at him. He smirked back.

Inuyasha's eyes held Kagome's and her glare faltered, becoming a smile of her own.

Jurou grabbed Kirara's fur and Inuyasha's arm. They disappeared and reappeared in the middle of trees near the waterfall. Miroku got off of Kirara and Jurou grabbed his arm and then appeared in the cave.

Amaterasu backed into the cave wall. Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha all held their weapons to her. Amaterasu had fear in her eyes.

Jurou started to chant something in an unknown language. Amaterasu started to glow. Then too quickly for human eyes, they were separated. A small demon flew out of Amaterasu's body.

The small demon was a little bit bigger than Shippo. She had brown hair and it flowed to the middle of her back. It was pulled up into a ponytail. She had bangs on both sides of her face. Her eyes were dark blue. Amaterasu's eyes faded back to midnight blue.

Inuyasha started to swing Tetsusiga towards the little demon.

"Amaterasu!" she squeaked.

Amaterasu disappeared and reappeared next to the small demon. Then just before Tetsusiga hit both of them Amaterasu disappeared with the little girl.

Amaterasu reappeared behind everybody in the cave, holding Chiyo in her arms. Kagome turned around and shot an arrow at the small demon. Amaterasu disappeared again, only to reappear on the other side of the group.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Amaterasu screamed. She hugged Chiyo to her.

"Amaterasu, are you serious? She possessed you," Jurou stated.

"I know. But Chiyo only wanted to get revenge on my father. He killed her family, but failed to kill her. Then she was overcome by evil! She's only little! She didn't know how to fight back," Amaterasu yelled.

"Amaterasu, step aside and let us kill the little bitch," Inuyasha growled.

Amaterasu's eyes turned dark. So did her voice. "I won't let you," she growled back.

"Why?" Jurou asked.

"I promised her. I'm her new mother. I love her," Amaterasu said. "I'm keeping her. She didn't know what she was doing."

Amaterasu looked down at Chiyo who was cowering into her shoulder. Jurou was making a decision. He wanted a child. He didn't want a child that was a parasite demon and had killed people. He decided to help raise Chiyo with Amaterasu.

"She's good? Are you sure?" Jurou asked.

Amaterasu nodded. "She hates killing too. But she was overcome by evil and she thought that she needed to kill to survive."

Inuyasha was silent. He understood Chiyo the most. His face hardened. Kagome shot a worried glance at Inuyasha.

Jurou was thinking hard about something.

Inuyasha broke the silence. "I think we should keep her. She'll need a family now more than ever," Inuyasha stated. Then mumbled so that they almost couldn't hear him, "I know what I feels like to be abandoned."

Kagome walked over to him and touched his arm, lightly. "Inuyasha..."

He moved his arm away from her and ran out of the cave. Kagome's eyes stung a bit.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Miroku asked.

Kagome looked at Miroku. She nodded. She looked really hurt. Kagome walked out of the cave after Inuyasha. Jurou looked worriedly after Kagome. Jurou turned back to Amaterasu.

"I will help you care for her," Jurou promised.

Chiyo slowly looked at Jurou. He held his arms out to her. Chiyo smiled at Jurou. She jumped into his arms. Amaterasu smiled as Chiyo snuggled into Jurou.

'_**It looks like she has a mother and father again.'**_ Amaterasu thought.

* * *

Kagome passed Sango and Shippo and Kirara. They gave her a worried look. Kagome ignored them and walked right into the trees. She stumbled, calling Inuyasha's name.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted. She stumbled again. Tears were in her eyes. "Inuyasha!" She tripped and fell to the ground, landing on her butt.

She gave up just sitting there. It was impossible to try and find Inuyasha. She whipped away the tears from her eyes. She was far away from the others. Soon, it started to rain.

She was sitting in the rain, crying. She didn't know how long she sat there when she felt warm hands pull her to a warm body. The body was also wet from the rain. The arms encircled her. Kagome snuggled her head into his neck.

"Kagome... Why did you come after me? Did you know how hard it was to find you? The rain washed your trail away," Inuyasha whispered.

"If you didn't run off in the first place I wouldn't come after you. Why did you run away?" Kagome asked.

"Because I couldn't stand to see that little girl alone as I was. I never really had a family until I met you. You tried to be my friend, but at first I pushed you away and tried to not trust you. I lied and said I couldn't stand your smell and that I didn't care for you. But, I loved you since Yura had come, Miroku and Sango and Shippo and Kirara are my family, too. Now it's growing with three more members plus Sango's and Miroku's baby. And hopefully a couple of our own," Inuyasha explained."I never want our children to go through what I did. I do want them to be strong, but not to become strong like that."

Inuyasha had finally decided that he wanted pups when he saw Amaterasu hold the trembling Chiyo.

Kagome was stuck on the 'And hopefully a couple of our own,' that Inuyasha had said to her. All she could do was stare at him in disbelief.

'_**Did he really just say that we will have children of our own?'**_

Kagome thought Inuyasha hated children, because of the way he treats Shippo. But at that moment Kagome realized that Inuyasha was only hard on Shippo because he wanted him to be strong.

'_**Shippo acts a lot younger than he's supposed to. Inuyasha wants him to act his age.'**_

She wanted to make sure he was serious. She was afraid she was letting her hopes get high.

"Inuyasha, do you really mean that?" she asked.

"What? Mean what?" he asked.

Kagome hesitated for a moment. "Mean about some of our own," Kagome mumbled quietly.

Inuyasha held Kagome closer. "_Of course_ I meant it. I still mean it. If you want pups, I have no objections. I do want pups, Kagome. What made you think I didn't?"

"The way you treat Shippo," she stated.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just held her close to him.

He sighed. "Kagome... I... I treat Shippo the way I do because..." he was cut off by Kagome.

"I know why, don't worry," Kagome said, snuggling into his neck again.

Inuyasha and Kagome were soaked through. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to get a cold. "Kagome we should head back to the group, they're in the cave."

Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto his back and he ran to the cave.

*********Author's note: hey sorry it took so long to update. I had to do a lot of stuff and had a lot of things going on. Thanks for the reviews and I hope this chapter is to your liking. This story is still being continued so its not over yet. Please review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

*****Author's note: Thanks for the reviews!!!! I **_**think**_** this will be the last chapter. I might make an epilogue.... I don't know. I might just put what happens in the future in this chapter.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, and never will, but I do own this fanfic. And Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou.**

_Last time_

_Inuyasha held Kagome closer. "_Of course_ I meant it. I still mean it. If you want pups, I have no objections. I do want pups, Kagome. What made you think I didn't?"_

"_The way you treat Shippo," she stated._

_Inuyasha didn't answer. He just held her close to him. _

_He sighed. "Kagome... I... I treat Shippo the way I do because..." he was cut off by Kagome._

"_I know why, don't worry," Kagome said, snuggling into his neck again._

_Inuyasha and Kagome were soaked through. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to get a cold. "Kagome we should head back to the group, they're in the cave." _

_Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto his back and he ran to the cave._

**Chapter 12**

When they got back to the cave everyone was ready to go. Chiyo and Shippo were with Amaterasu. Miroku and Sango were on Kirara and Jurou was waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Jurou grabbed Inuyasha's arm and they appeared in Kaede's village. It was raining there also. Kagome invited Jurou, Chiyo, and Amaterasu into, now, her and Inuyasha's hut. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara ran into their hut to not get wet.

Chiyo and Shippo started to play together inside the hut. Kagome noticed that they seemed to take a liking to each other really quickly. They rolled around and tried to pin each other to the floor.

Kagome started to ignore them and talk to Jurou and Amaterasu about her and Inuyasha's wedding. Since there was no chance that they would see Sesshomaru and Rin before the wedding, they had asked Chiyo to be the flower girl; she had agreed and went back to wrestling with Shippo. Amaterasu and Jurou had also agreed to come to the wedding.

* * *

While the grown-ups were talking, Chiyo and Shippo tried pinning each other to the ground. Chiyo pinned Shippo to the ground first. Her tiny knees were on either side of him.

"Ha! I got you!" Chiyo squeaked, laughing.

Shippo smiled up at her. Then rolled over on top of her. Chiyo's eyes popped open in shock. Her face turned from a smile into shock. She looked up at Shippo and her stomach flipped.

"No, I got you," Shippo said. He was smiling down at her.

Chiyo stated to blush and Shippo wondered why. They stared at each other and soon Shippo stared to blushed, too.

Chiyo saw Shippo blush and giggled. She rolled and pinned him back on the ground.

"Think again," she breathed.

Chiyo got up off of Shippo and helped him up off the ground. They were the same size. Shippo was age wise older, different types of demons age differently. But he looked younger.

* * *

The grown-ups had the wedding all planned out. The only thing was Kagome and Inuyasha had to find the last piece of the Sacred Jewel. But they had no idea where to find it.

"You mean this?" Chiyo asked.

Chiyo held up a tiny pink shard: the last Sacred Jewel piece.

Kagome picked up the little demon and hugged her.

"Where did you get it?" she asked.

"I found it in the cave. I thought it was just a pretty rock," Chiyo explained.

"Thank you, Chiyo!" Kagome squealed. "I'll just have to finish school!"

"Your welcome," Chiyo mumbled.

Kagome let Chiyo go back with Shippo. She threw herself at Inuyasha and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Inuyasha held her back at arms length. He looked at her warily. "Um... What?"

"I have to _go_ to school to finish it. So I'll have to go back _today_. Please?" she asked in a sweet voice again.

'_**If she finishes it she won't have to go back to the bloody place ever again. Then we can stay here. We will visit her family though, but she won't have to go to that hell they call school.'**_

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine."

Kagome hugged Inuyasha then grabbed his hand. She looked at Amaterasu and Jurou.

"We'll be back in a couple of days, but we'll have to leave again. My school term ends in about two months. So we'll come back as much as possible. You can stay here if you want," Kagome stated. She ran into the rain, dragging Inuyasha to the well.

When they ran into the shelter of Kagome's house. Sota was in the family room. He was playing a video game.

He didn't look up as he greeted them. "Hey Sis. Hi Inuyasha."

"Hi Sota!" Kagome said at the same time Inuyasha said, "Heh."

Kagome's mother came into the family room.

"Inuyasha, Kagome! I have the wedding here all planned! And it's right after you graduate! A day after to be exact," Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

* * *

The next day in the Feudal era it wasn't raining anymore. Shippo and Chiyo were playing tag-you're-it. Shippo was crouching in a tree looking around for Chiyo, who was it. It was quiet in the forest of Inuyasha. Then all of a sudden something hit him from behind and they fell to the ground. Chiyo was giggling and Shippo, who was on the ground underneath her, was blushing.

Chiyo got to her to her feet. She held her hand out for Shippo to take it and get to his feet. Shippo looked at her hand for a couple of seconds and then hesitantly took it. He was on his feet and they started to race back to the village.

**

* * *

Two Months Later**

It was the night before the wedding. Sango wanted to do it the traditional way and have the bride and groom separated.

"Sango, come on!" Kagome whined. "Why does it have to be this way?"

Sango had Miroku and Jurou take Inuyasha away from Kagome's and Inuyasha's hut. The hanyou did not go willingly, but Sango could get very scary when she was angry now. Inuyasha just learned never to irritated a pregnant woman, due to his sore head and face. And Jurou made them disappear from the hut.

Sango nodded. "Because I want it to be. That's the way Miroku and I did it, so you guys are too."

"Sango!" Kagome whined again. "It's a stupid little rule, that _doesn't matter_. It's only one little thing we don't do!"

"It's only one little stupid night away from Inuyasha, Kagome. Just one night that you won't be together," Sango reminded her.

Amaterasu, Sango and Kagome's new sister-like best friend, hopped into the argument. "Kagome, I've been away from Jurou for almost one hundred years. _And_ I will do this 'stupid little rule' when we get married. If I can do it, so can you."

"Fine," Kagome pouted jutting her bottom lip out and crossing her arms.

The other two broke out laughing. Kagome glared at them.

The next day they still kept Inuyasha and Kagome separated. Kagome was dressed and put into her wedding kimono by Sango and Amaterasu. Amaterasu was dressed along with Sango, Miroku, Chiyo, and Shippo. Inuyasha was dressed too, but Kagome hadn't seen him.

She did see, however, Shippo and Chiyo holding hands and walking around together. Everyone had noticed that Chiyo and Shippo seemed to like each other a little more than friends.

Sango and Miroku walked out and then Chiyo, then Shippo. Time was on fast-forward for Kagome. Soon she was standing next to Inuyasha and Kaede and everyone was watching her. They said their promises and said their 'I do's.' Inuyasha was beyond happy and had it plastered on his face. He had been waiting for this moment his entire life.

Then it was over. The wedding that Inuyasha and Kagome had been waiting for was over so quickly. They did have a reception afterward but that too was in fast-forward.

* * *

The group had Shippo stay with Sango and Miroku for about a week so Inuyasha and Kagome could spend so time alone together. Amaterasu and Jurou would have taken Shippo, but since the two children a crush on each other they thought that wasn't such a good idea.

**

* * *

Seven Years Later**

"Kenta! Miki! Shippo! Time for bed!" Kagome called to her two children and adopted child outside playing with the other six children.

Chiyo and Shippo were the oldest of them all but Kagome still called him so the other two wouldn't complain.

Kenta the seven year old boy with short black hair and dog ears, came in carrying his four-year-old sister, Miki, who was crying. Kenta looked up at his mother with deep gold eyes.

"Miki fell while playing tag. I didn't want her to hurt herself by trying to walk on it," Kenta explained. He was always very protective of his younger sister.

Miki had long silver hair and gold eyes but her mother's face. She had dog ears too. Her knee was bleeding, but it was healing slowly, but faster than a human.

"I tried to tell him I could walk, but he picked me up anyway," Miki squeaked.

Kagome took Miki from Kenta and walked into the hut with her. Kagome grabbed a cloth and clothes for Miki and took her to the river.

* * *

Inuyasha was in the hut waiting for the children.

"Inuyasha could you make sure Kenta gets cleaned up and goes to bed?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha saw the hurt girl in Kagome's arms and stood up. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, she just fell and Kenta made something big from it," Kagome explained. "I'm surprised you didn't smell the blood before."

"I had a lot of thing on my mind," Inuyasha stated.

"I'll see you later," Kagome said. She pecked him on the lips with her own and walked out of the hut with her daughter.

Sango was at the river with her twin daughters, Aimi and Aya, who were also four years old. They had black hair like their father and dark midnight eyes. Sango's son, Tarou, who was seven months older than Kenta had the same color hair as his mother and the same color eyes.

Amaterasu was there with her daughter Aysha, who was three years old. She had black hair like both her parents and had midnight blue eyes like her mother.

The mothers were giving the daughters a bath. The boys liked to take baths by themselves.

* * *

After they were done, they took the children back into their huts and put them to sleep. Kenta was already asleep and Miki was falling asleep in Kagome's arms. She hummed Miki to sleep then lay her on the bed.

* * *

The next day all the children woke up and ate breakfast then met up and started to play together again.

Isamo, Jurou's and Amaterasu's six year old son was Kenta's and Tarou's best friend. All of the young girls were very good friends, too. They were almost like cousins.

Everyone was eating lunch together outside. The children were on a blanket a couple of feet away from where the adults were sitting with Chiyo and Shippo, who had matured very much over the last seven years.

Shippo had grown but was still small. He had become stronger too and looked much older. Chiyo looked younger than Shippo now. She was smaller than him now too. They had become a couple and showed it. They held hands and kissed.

Aya came running to the adults, as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Uncle Inuyasha! Miki told me to come get you! Kenta's trying to go after Isamo!" she squealed.

The adults looked at each other worriedly. They got up but Inuyasha got to the children first.

Kenta was trying to escape the grasp of Tarou's and Miki's hands. Miki was trying to calm her brother but it wasn't working. His eyes were on Isamo who was just a couple of feet out of his reach.

"Kenta stop!" Miki shrieked. "He didn't hurt my feelings!"

But Kenta wasn't listening to her. He was screaming and growling at Isamo.

"I'll kill you for saying that to her, you filthy maggot! Isamo, get over here and fight me!" Kenta tried to turn to yell at Tarou and Miki. "Miki, Tarou, let go of me!" he growled. "Isamo, come and fight me!"

'_**Well, like father like son,'**_ Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha marched over to his son and grabbed his arm. Kenta looked up at his father in shock.

"Kenta, let's go," Inuyasha growled. Miki and Tarou let go of Kenta.

Miki followed her brother and her father. "Daddy, don't punish him too bad. He was only sticking up for me."

Kagome called Miki back and the adults asked what happened. Tarou spoke up first.

"Well, Aunt Kagome, Uncle Jurou, and Aunt Amaterasu, Isamo called Miki a stupid little dog, but he was only joking around, and Miki knew he was too. But Kenta got angry and tried to hurt him," Tarou stated.

Inuyasha and Kenta came back. Kenta walked over to Isamo and looked at his father, who nodded, then at the ground.

"Isamo, I'm.... sorry... I tried to kick your butt," Kenta said, not looking at him.

"I was only joking when I called your sister that. I didn't really mean it. I'm sorry I upset you," Isamo answered back looking at the dog eared boy. Kenta nodded.

Kenta turned to Miki. "Did he hurt your feelings?"

She smiled and shook her head. She hugged her brother. Kenta hugged the small girl back. They all ran back to the field and played together again. The adults watched with smiles on their faces. Shippo and Chiyo walked to the field holding hands. When Shippo was tagged by Miki he turned to Chiyo and started chasing her.

The sun was setting and everything was peaceful and calm again. The only sounds were children laughing and adults talking.

Kagome was thinking how much it changed since she first climb out of the well. She climbed out, found Inuyasha, fell in love with him and now they were here. in the present, with two of their own children and Shippo.

"It's amazing how everything keeps on changing," Kagome said aloud.

Inuyasha looked at her, smiled, then took her hand and squeezed it. "Amazing," he agreed.

_**The End**_

*******Author's note: okay this is the story!!!!!!!! I hoped you liked it. I know in a lot of other fanfics Sango and Miroku have twins, and originally I wasn't planning on it. But I couldn't decide which name to use for their daughter. Aya or Aimi??? I loved both so I used both for it. I like the ending for this story. It works well. Thanks for reading and please review one last time. I would love to hear what you have to say. One last thing, a special thanks.**

**Thank you, so much:**

**Summer Jasmine: thanks for talking to me and being such a good friend. I really don't know how to thank anyone the proper way for that.**

**MyInuyasha15: thanks for reviewing almost all my chapters.**

**Kagome Yasha: thanks for sticking with me in school and telling me how to spell some names.**

**I love you guys, so much. I'm very sad to be finishing this fanfic, my first fanfic.  
**


End file.
